


Flowers and gravestones

by this_wayward_life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based On A Prompt I Saw, Dorks, Fluff, Love At First Sight Or Whatever, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, look at these losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life
Summary: Every day on his way to visit his mother, Sam picks flowers for her gravestone. He picks them from a garden full of all sorts of beautiful flora and thinks that the owner of the garden wouldn't miss just a few flowers every couple of days. But one day the ownerdoescatch him, and it might just be the best mistake of Sam's life.





	Flowers and gravestones

Every day on his way to visit his mother, Sam Winchester walks past a house. It's not a very big house - it's just a cottage, really - but it has the largest and most beautiful garden Sam's ever seen. Roses of all different colours, jasmine vines, rosemary, lavender, and tiny little buttercups and bluebells sticking out of the fence. Sometimes Sam picks a few flowers - only the ones that are sticking out - and takes them to Mary. He knows she loves them. They look really nice against the dark grey of her gravestone.

Although, he should have known he would be caught eventually. He just didn't realise how _determined_ such a small man could be about _flowers._

It was a sunny day - not too hot, but just warm enough to walk around comfortably in jeans and a T-shirt. The flowers were in full bloom, their petals glistening and shining in the sun. Sam reached the house and crouched down to pick a couple of daffodils that were poking their heads through the small fence. He was just standing up when he noticed the man in the garden.

He was quite small, around 5'8, with longish honey-coloured hair tucked behind his ears, some of it falling into his face. He looked around Sam's age and was standing a few feet away from the fence, his arms crossed and a frown on his face. Despite this, the expression managed to seem comical from the twinkle in the man's eyes. He was also, in Sam's opinion, one of the prettiest people he'd ever seen.

"So, you're the one who's been stealing my flowers," he said tapping his foot and raising an eyebrow. Sam just looked at him, completely nonplussed.

"Uh... yeah," he finally managed. "Sorry about that."

"So, who are they for?" the man asked, gesturing to the flowers, but before Sam could get a word in he kept talking. "A pretty girl? Your wife?"

"Uh, actually-"

"Let's see if she's cute enough to warrant flower theft," the man decided, jumping the fence and landing in front of Sam. He was even smaller up close. "Lead the way, Gigantor."

So that was how Sam found himself holding a handful of daffodils and walking beside a very attractive young man, trying to find out how to tell the young man that he was, in fact, going to visit his mother. His very _dead_ mother.

Along the way, the man decides to make idle chatter. He seemed to like to talk a lot. Sam found out his name was Gabriel - fitting, for someone who looked like an angel - loved sweet things, had far too many family members, and loved dogs. Sam really wished Gabriel would stop talking, because he was falling for him harder and harder with every minute that passed. 

"We've been walking a while," Gabriel finally said, after a few minutes of silence. "Where exactly are we going, Samsquatch?"

Sam also found out that Gabriel loved nicknames, perhaps a bit too much.

"We're almost there," he promised, looking around and breathing in the air. Mary wasn't buried in a cemetery - she always hated them, said there were ghosts and ghouls and they were just awful places - but rather she was buried in her favourite place. It was a few minute's walk from the suburbs - a large park, with trees everywhere. Mary used to go walking there almost every day, whenever she had the time. She loved it - it was quiet, empty, and beautiful. Her favourite place in the park was at the base of a large oak tree. She used to sit there and read a book. When Sam was younger, she took him with her.

"Wait... this girl lives in the park?" Gabriel asked curiously. Sam laughed slightly, running a hand through his hair.

"It's my mother."

Gabriel still looked confused. "But why would she live in the park... oh."

They'd stopped at the gravestone. It was a beautiful thing, just as Mary had been. Made of marble and bluestone, the sun reflected off it perfectly. The names and dates etched into the stone glowed in the pale light. Next to the gravestone, a framed picture of Mary, Sam and his older brother Dean sat. Sam had just come back from college in the photo. Their dad had taken it when they were at the bar that night, celebrating. It was one of the best nights of Sam's life. 

Not looking over at Gabriel, Sam leaned down to place the flowers next to the framed photo, taking away the decaying roses from the day before. As usual, he brushed the dust off the top of the gravestone, traced the words with his finger, then kissed his fingers and placed them on the earth where Mary's ashes had been buried. He looked over at Gabriel, whose eyes were wide.

"Sorry I didn't tell you," Sam said nervously. "I didn't know what to say."

"You've been picking my flowers to put on your mothers grave," Gabriel said faintly. "And I was a dick about it."

"You didn't know," Sam said, feeling a small smile creep onto his face. "But thank you. I think my mom likes your flowers."

Gabriel nodded, looking as if he was about to cry. "The last time I was in front of a gravestone, it was my brother's funeral," he said thickly, dropping to the ground next to Sam. "I should visit him, but the cemetery's creepy and I'm not strong enough to face him."

"I know what you mean," Sam sighed. "My brother Dean hasn't visited Mom. He says that the dead should stay dead, and to be giving them so much attention is bad luck. He grieved, sure, but he moved on. I guess I haven't."

Gabriel ducked his head, swiping at his face. Sam suspected he was wiping away tears. "I should probably let you get back to your time with your mom."

"No, stay," Sam said gently, placing a hand on Gabriel's back. "She likes meeting new people."

Gabriel looked at the gravestone, hesitantly reaching over and tracing the words, just like Sam did. 

_Here lies Mary Sandra Winchester, born December 5, 1954, died September 3, 2015, aged 61.  
Beloved wife to John Winchester, mother to Sam and Dean Winchester.  
Rest In Peace._

"Hey mom," Sam said quietly. "Today there's someone else with me. His name is Gabriel. He's the one who grows all the flowers I give to you."

"I don't really know much about him, but he likes candy and loves dogs. If you were here I'd bet you'd be trying to set us up or something." Sam chuckled softly, the melancholy that comes with talking to his mom bubbling up to the surface. He looked at Gabriel, gesturing towards the grave with his head. Gabriel looked at him, and then the grave, in a slight panic. It was quite sweet, really. Sam gestured again, and Gabriel's shoulders sagged. He cleared his throat, looking nervous.

"Uh, hi, Mrs Winchester," he said hesitantly. "I, uh, I'm Gabriel. I just met your son today when he was stealing flowers from my garden. I thought they were for a girl, so I decided to go with him to see if she was worth my flowers. I was... really surprised to find out it was you that Sam was going to see." Gabriel cleared his throat again, looking down at the daffodils resting in the grass. "But you're definitely worth it, Mrs Winchester. You're lucky that you have a son like Sam, and Sam's lucky to have a mom like you. I, er... it was nice meeting you."

Sam couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Gabriel really was something. Deciding that was enough for today, Sam stood up, helping Gabriel up as well.

"I'll walk you back to your house," Sam offered. Gabriel huffed out a laugh, bumping Sam with his shoulder.

"I wasn't expecting a 'meet the parents' on the _first_ date, but that was very bold of you, Sammich," he said teasingly. Sam laughed, bumping Gabriel back.

"You just kinda tagged along. Wasn't my fault I already knew where I was going," Sam said, making Gabriel make a noise of outrage.

"Excuse me, but _you're_ the one who started picking flowers from my garden," he said. "And maybe I came because I thought you were hot and wanted to get to know you. You never know."

Sam looked over in surprise to see his companion's face red. Feeling a grin on his face, Sam nudged Gabriel's side.

"Maybe next time I'll take you on a nicer date. Maybe to a restaurant, or a park where there are no buried mothers," he said. Gabriel looked up at him, his cheeks still red but now with a shy smile on his face.

"I'd like that."

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who decided to write more Sabriel fluff? This bitch.
> 
> Honestly, I really need to stop.


End file.
